When perfection comes out of nowhere
by lenfaz
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill at the end of sophomore year. 10 years later, Nathan plays for the Spurs and a big surprise comes his way.
1. Chapter 1

When perfection comes out of nowhere.

Thiswas my first Nathan/Brooke fic. And I had a great time writing it, I hope you enjoy it as well

I'm not giving too much background info, just one thing: Brooke left Tree Hill at the end of sophomore year.

Please reply and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

Nathan stood at the court, facing the net. Here he was, his life... A player for the San Antonio Spurs. The life he wanted... with one lack: Haley. After almost 10 years of marriage, ever since they were 16, she left last year. He guessed they grew up in different directions and San Antonio was not the place for a woman like Haley anymore.

But it was for him. After all, he didn't wanna become the new version of his father. He wanted a quiet life. As much as he could. Play b-ball in a good team (and the Spurs were great with him), a family, a nice house and peace. Quietness. Was that too much to ask for?

"Nathan, my friend..." he heard a voice

"Hi Manu, everything alright?" said Nathan greeting at the brunette guy. Emanuel Ginobili, aka Manu, player of the Spurs and one of his great pals. Nathan admired him a lot. After all, there he was, an Argentinean guy that took a chance on basketball in the NBA and actually succeeded. Manu and Nathan were great friends in and outside of the court.

"Yes, everything OK in here. You?" asked Manu. The last nine months had been tough on Nathan, with Haley leaving and all. And Manu feared his friend was loosing the joy of life by the minute.

"Yeah" sighed Nathan "I'm OK, I guess"

"Well, we gotta go. We're meeting the team's new PR person in 5 minutes. We don't wanna be late. I heard she's a foxy" Manu teased

Nathan smiled... He hoped this one wasn't like the last one, a complete slut that was all over him and didn't take NO for an answer...

"Let's go" he said and they walked to the exit of the Court.

As they arrived at the conference room, Nathan saw the team all gathered up around a brunette woman. She was facing the team so Nathan couldn't see her face, but she looked familiar... Why did she look familiar?

Then, he heard her laugh... that laugh...

The woman turned her head a little and Nathan saw her profile... No way... after all these years...

"Brooke?" Nathan said and the woman turned around to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome replies... Chelsea: the Spurs are not going down... they have Ginobili from my country (Argentina) with them. He's the Olympic Gold Medalist! Sorry, I'm very proud of him and the way he represents my country at basketball. ;)

Chapter 2

Brooke looked at Nathan. All these years and he was still hot. She smiled at him

"Hello, Nathan..." she said

"Brooke, it's so great to see you" said Nathan and went to hug her. He didn't know why, but he was happy to see her. She left Tree Hill right after he and Haley got married and never came back.

Brooke hugged him "It's good to see you too, Scott" she said, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't wanna cry like a little girl on her first day on the job with all those men looking at her. But seeing Nathan brought back a lot of memories...

They pulled back and smiled at each other...

"Where have you been?" asked Nathan

"Here and there, you know me" smirked Brooke and Nathan laughed

"Good old Brooke Davis" he said

"Good old Nathan Scott"

"You guys know each other?" asked Manu

"We grew up together..." said Nathan "Brooke and I come from the same town, Tree Hill. But she left at the end of sophomore year and we never got to see each other again"

"Yeah. But now, we're working together" smiled Brooke

"You're a PR person. The perfect job for you" said Nathan

"Well, I like it" replied Brooke "So, how are you? How's Haley?" she asked

Nathan's face darkened "We're separated. Since last year"

Brooke felt awful "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I had no idea"

"No big deal. It's OK" he tried to smile...

They were interrupted by the President of the club who wanted to welcome Brooke. After that, Brooke was introduced to the rest of the team and she took her cue and started talking about the year's plans for the team. Nathan watched her, so serious and professional. Brooke was really good at it and Nathan felt proud of her. He didn't know why, but she seemed... different.

The meeting ended and the team left. Nathan stood there, he wanted to talk some more with Brooke. She smiled at him

"I think the meeting went OK, don't you?" she asked

"It was great. You sure know your job" he smiled at her "So, Brooke... what have you done all these years? You never called or wrote..." he said

Brooke's eyes darkened slowly "I'm sorry. I just needed a change. A big one" she tried to smile "I never meant to fade away but it just happened. I moved to Maryland and finished High School there. Also college. I was working here and there and then they offered me this"

"So, you just moved in? Need a hand with anything?" he asked

"I moved a week ago. I got everything settled so I'm OK. But thanks for asking" she replied a little shortly.

"Well, if there's anything I can do..." Nathan started

"I'm fine Nathan. What about you?"

"I'm OK... These last few months have been hard. But I got the team to focus on...So I'm cool"

"Speaking of... I'm sure you've got someone handling your PR personal stuff. So, tell them to give me a call so we can discuss things..." she said

Nathan smiled "Actually, I don't have anyone. I'm not into those things that much..."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and smirked "Nathan Scott is not into getting attention?" she smiled "Since when?"

"Hey, people can change..." he defended himself

"Sure..." said Brooke slowly

"I don't think I can hire a stranger to do it..." started Nathan

"I can help if you want" offered Brooke "it's not a problem"

"Are you sure?" he asked "I don't wanna be a bother"

"You're not... Come by my office tomorrow. We'll have lunch and discuss a good strategy for you. I mean, you're still really hot. I'm sure I can turn you into a sex symbol in no time" she smirked mischievously "Some shirtless pictures..."

"Hey, I'm not a Boy Toy!" he teased

"Yes you are... You wrote it on yourself once" she replied

"Fine" he sighed "I'll see you tomorrow then" he went to hug her "It's good to have you here, Brooke"

"I'm glad I'm here" she replied hugging him back "Now, go back to practice"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Nathan was restless during all morning practice. He kept missing the shots and the passes. The Coach yelled at him a lot. Manu approached him

"Nathan are you OK?" he asked concerned while they headed for the showers

"I'm fine Manu. This is nothing. You should've seen my High School Coach. That was a yeller" he smiled remembering Whitey "I'm just a little distracted today, that's all" he finished

"And I'm sure meeting our new PR person has nothing to do with it" smiled Manu at him

"Brooke? Come on, we're friends. We grew up together…" said Nathan

"You guys never…?"

"No, not really. First of all, I dated her best friend for a long time. You know, Peyton…" said Nathan. Manu nodded. He knew about Peyton.

Nathan went on "and then, she used to date my brother"

"She dated Lucas?" asked Manu "How?"

"Long time ago, we were teenagers. But Lucas cheated on her with Peyton and it all ended badly. Brooke left a little after that… I don't know the real reason why she left, but I'm sure it had something to do with Lucas and probably Peyton" said Nathan

"Doesn't matter how many times you try to explain this to me, I still don't get your High School years. You people jumped from one to the other like it was no big deal…" sighed Manu

"Yeah, and look at the outcomes of that" Nathan raised his eyebrows "Although I have to admit is nice to see Brooke again. Someone from the past, who knew things back then, you know?"

"I sure do. I don't know what would I do without my wife here…" said Manu "I mean, she knows me since we were kids and all"

Nathan sighed "Yeah… that's the thing. I need someone from the past these days…"

"Well, then don't make her wait" smirked Manu

"I'm on my way" smiled Nathan

Nathan approached Brooke's office door. He saw her, seated on her chair and talking on the phone

"I know what you want" she was saying with a flirty voice "but I'm afraid that I cannot give you that exclusive, baby. Regardless how much I like you" she laughed slightly "Don't be mad, OK? I promise to make it up to you… see you hon"

Nathan smiled. Good old Brooke. He knocked on her door and entered the office

"You still know how to make them do what you want, Brooke" he smirked

Brooke smiled "Hi Nathan. Well, some things… they'll stay with you forever. Have a seat"

He sat on the couch of her office. They decided to order Chinese food. Brooke sat on the couch next to him. 'God, she's still beautiful…' thought Nathan. Years had been nice on Brooke. She looked even prettier than in High School. Her skin was still flawless and her smile looked more sincere. Her eyes still lighten up with her smile, making all her face shine. She smiled at him

"What's on your mind?" she asked

"You look incredible, Brooke" Nathan said "Even hotter than High School"

"And you sure look amazing" she replied and then sighed "I can't believe it's been ten years… What happened with the gang?" she asked

"Let's see…" started Nathan "Peyton and Jake got together…They got married 3 years ago. Peyton became an artist and Jake plays ball. He's joining us in a couple of months, actually…"

"Really? They didn't tell me that" Brooke was paralyzed "Jake and Peyton are moving here?"

Nathan nodded "It's great. I can't wait for her to be here…"

Brooke looked at him confused…

"It's not what you think!" said Nathan "But within years, Peyton and I became really close friends. We talk on the phone 4 or 5 times a week and we visit each other every summer…"

"Who would've thought…" said Brooke

"Well, when the problems started with Haley and with Lucas far away… I needed someone to talk to. And Peyton and I, well, we clicked as friends…"

Brooke looked at Nathan. She didn't wanna ask, but at the same time she was dying to know… Nathan noticed this and smiled at her…

"He lives in Rome, Brooke" he said softly

"Really? How come?"

"Lucas majored in Literature in college. The summer of his sophomore year, he went to an internship for a Publisher's company in Rome. He met someone there… this girl who was working as an intern for an art museum. They were assigned to work in a catalogue together. Long story short, Lucas fell in love with Bella"

"So, he stood there?" asked Brooke

"No, he came back to finish college. The long distance thing was hard on both of them. And on us. He kept whining about how much he missed her. He learned Italian and just moved there after he finished college. He's a book editor now… Bella and he are engaged."

Brooke looked sad all of the sudden

"Brooke, are you OK?" Nathan asked but then he noticed that she wasn't "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you still…"

"Nathan, no, no. It's not that" smiled Brooke "I don't have feelings for him still. I just got nostalgic… about the past, you know? About high school, the easy days…"

Nathan sighed "I know exactly what you mean…"

"What happened with Haley?" asked Brooke "I mean, if it doesn't bother you telling me…"

Nathan smiled "It's OK. It's gonna be nice to tell the story to someone from the past. We were great together. We manage to survive being young and married with no problem. Then we went to college and everything was still fine. Haley became a lawyer and I got to play in here. I really wanted to come here… I didn't want too much attention. Just a quiet life, you know?" Brooke nodded smiling "But I guess that Haley wanted more. She wanted discussions and debates. She wanted a big career and this wasn't the place for that. The past 3 years we kind of drifted away from each other. And last year, she decided to accept a job offer in Boston. That was the end. The divorce is not final yet, but there's no coming back. We're not the same…"

Brooke rested her hand on Nathan's shoulder "I'm so sorry, Nathan. I know how much she means to you… I'm sorry things didn't work out"

"Thing is…" said Nathan "I could go play for a Boston team and all. But I like my life here… I like my apartment with a view. I like Texas and the spirit of this team… it's like a family. It's…"

"Peaceful…" said Brooke

"Exactly" said Nathan, a little amazed that she could define it with the same word he was thinking… "What about you?" he asked "Married?"

"No…" Brooke smiled sadly "I haven't dated that much since High School"

Nathan opened his eyes "Were men blind in Maryland or what?" he asked

Brooke laughed slightly "I focused on other things… I worked a lot to support myself and school and all" she remained silent for a second…

Nathan noticed that Brooke tended to get silent really easy now… he wondered why was it… He knew for a fact that 10 years make a lot of changes in a person, but he had the feeling that it was something more in there. He didn't wanna push it though, Brooke would tell him if she wanted to.

He smiled at her "Well, what about those PR stuff?" he said trying to get her back to smile…

She looked at him smirking "Well, we can always see to get you some commercials and stuff, as a way to increase your incomes…"

"I really don't want that" said Nathan "my salary is good. And I got some money when my grandparents died. I'm OK the way I am. I don't need to make millions… I really don't"

"Then what do you wanna do?" asked Brooke a little amazed that Nathan Scott was saying those things…

"I like this city, Brooke. A lot. It's like my home now. So… I was thinking that maybe we can work in some social development things… I don't know, help promote literate programs, housing developments, single parent's counseling and aid… anything related to improve the life of the people here" said Nathan

Brooke opened her eyes wide… "You wanna do that?" Nathan nodded.

"Wow, Nathan, you got me speechless… I never thought that you…"

"That I had some decency in me, uh?" smiled Nathan sadly "Well, I guess I can't blame you for thinking like that…"

"Nathan, I didn't mean it that way. It has nothing to do with you as a person… but the big sport players usually are more interested in making more money and you're here telling me the total opposite. It's just…bizarre"

"Well, I don't want more money. I wanna make something good in the place I lived in. Everyone here supports me when I play, they greet me on the streets. I wanna pay that back. I wanna be productive. I want to make a difference" stated Nathan

Brooke's eyes filled with tears "That's amazing of you, Nathan. And I'll help you…"

"Thanks, Brooke. That's all I want…" he smiled

They finished lunch, both of them amazed at how much the other had changed throughout the years…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks passed by as Nathan focused on training and the upcoming season and Brooke was busy promoting the team and getting them into the spotlight. They had lunches together every week though, both of them catching up and discussing things. For some estrange reason, they didn't meet outside work hours. A couple of times Nathan offered Brooke to take her out to sightsee or something, but she always had something to do.

Brooke had become more mysterious and Nathan noticed this. He didn't wanna push her. After all, they were friends, yes, but they hadn't seen each other in 10 years and they were both different people… it will take time.

Nathan mentioned to Peyton on the phone that Brooke was there and she was really happy for the chance to see Brooke again. Peyton hoped that 10 years and a lot of things in between would help her and Brooke to have a clean start as grown up women and friends.

Brooke kept her promise to Nathan… she suggested he could help organizing and promote some counseling program for single teenage parents. Remembering how hard it was on Jake at the beginning, Nathan agreed. He invested some personal money on the facilities and Brooke helped getting sponsors involved. The counseling center started to work almost immediately and Nathan felt a joy that no basketball win or award ever gave him.

"Thanks for helping me" he said to Brooke one day during their traditional lunch together

"Don't mention it. It was a great thing to do" smiled Brooke at him "So, caring Nathan, what's next?"

"Adult's literacy program?" suggested Nathan "Everyone should learn how to read and write… it's important"

"Maybe we can see if we can use the club's facilities at night… that could be good" said Brooke

"Great idea…" smiled Nathan

And so they went on… caring Brooke and Nathan, as Manu used to tease them. But he was the first in chipping in and helping them…

Nathan arrived to the court one day and found Brooke in there… He looked at her confused

"Hey, Brooke, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Don't tell me you forgot!" she said looking at him "Team's photo session…"

"Oh crap! I totally forgot… I hate these things… Do I have to?" he whined at Brooke

"Oh yes, Nathan. You have to! I busted my butt to get this done… and you're definitely doing this" she bossed him around

Nathan looked at her and started to laugh hard and loud. The rest of the team went to see what was going on

"You're laughing at me?" asked Brooke "I can't believe you Nathan Scott, you… you…" she was furious

"It's cheerleading nazi all over again" Nathan managed to say between laughs. Brooke looked at him and started to laugh too

"My god, I totally forgot about that one!" she said between laughs…

"You looked so great in a cheerleading outfit that year" said Nathan

"You were too busy checking Haley out to notice" replied Brooke smiling mischievously at him

"No, I wasn't" smirked Nathan as he went to change.

Brooke stood there for a second. Then she smiled 'You want the old times, Scott, you'll get them' she thought and exit the court.

Nathan was in his Spurs' black jersey with his number "23" on. He stood up next to the team and smiled to the cameras.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked Manu

"She said she had a surprise for the star shooter of the team…" said Manu looking at him and smiling. Those two…

Nathan raised his eyebrows… "A surprise?"

"Oh yeah, Fine Nathan Scott… a big surprise" said a voice from behind. Nathan and the team turned around… Nathan smiled at the sight

"Tigger, you sure looked good" he hissed at Brooke, who was standing there in a Spurs' black cheerleading outfit. She had and "S" on one of her cheeks and a "23" on the other.

"Well, I'm the ultimate cheer girl after all" she said with a flirty voice.

Nathan called her bluff and smirked one more time checking her out "Are you sure you remember how it's done?" he said to her

Brooke raised her eyebrows and got closer to him "You still have your moves, basket boy…" she was facing him really close and smiling widely "and I still have mine" she turned around and went to the center of the court. She clapped her hands and got the pom poms.

The music started and Brooke started chanting

The one and only

the invincible

the unthinkable

Go Spurs!

She started a choreography… Nathan stood there looking at her, smiling and laughing… Good old Brooke… the rest of the team gathered together and cheered at her.

She finished and took a bow smiling, while the team continued to cheer at her. She went closer to Nathan

"What do you think about that, star player…?" she said with a flirty voice "Did you like it?"

"Davis, are you flirting with me?" he smirked at her

"Just a little, Scott" she replied "Why? Is it working?" she asked

"It always works" he replied eyeing her…

They both looked at each other and laughed loudly one more time… Brooke got closer to him

"Thanks for letting me remember the old times, Nathan" she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek

"Welcome, Brooke" said Nathan and then he watched her leave the court…

"Nathan, are you OK?" asked Manu

"Yeah…" said Nathan smiling… "I am"

For the first time in while, he was fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Nathan finished practice, he showered and headed to the parking lot. One more Friday night at his house, alone… he sighed.

He spotted Brooke heading out…

"Hey Brooke!" he yelled

She turned around and smiled at him "Nathan, that's not the way to address a lady…"

"Well, how else was I supposed to stop you?" he smirked at her. "I'll walk you to your car" he said

"It's in the garage… I'm taking a cab" replied Brooke

"No way! I'm giving you a ride…" offered Nathan

"There's no need, you probably have things to do" started Brooke

"Yeah, going home and staring at the ceiling" said Nathan "nothing that cannot wait for 20 more minutes. Come on, Davis"

"OK, fine, thanks" said Brooke and they both headed to Nathan's car.

They got in and Nathan started to drive… he needed to ask Brooke her address, since he had no idea where she lived. But at the same time, the idea of taking her home and then leave on his own didn't appeal him

"Brooke…" he said "you wanna catch a movie? I mean, it's Friday night and if you don't have any other plans…"

Brooke hesitated. She wanted to go with him, but at the same time it was hard with everything going on… she finally gave in… just one movie

"I'm free" she smiled "A movie sounds great…"

They arrived to the theater. "Love, actually" was playing…

"I love that movie" said Nathan

"Nathan Scott likes romantic comedies?" asked Brooke smiling widely at him

"That's a great movie, Brooke, and you know it" he said

She smiled again and Nathan realized how much he liked her smile. It was so sincere and full.

"So, you wanna see it?" he asked

"Sure" said she

When the movie finished Nathan didn't feel like letting Brooke go just yet, so he invited her to dinner. He took her to this small, quiet place… the environment was great, music playing and small tables with candles.

"Someone would say you're trying to nail me" teased Brooke

"Well, you do deserve the special treatment" he said getting the chair for her to seat

"Thanks, what a gentleman"

"Well, we've come a long way from the whole 'just put some ice on it, Brooke'…" he joked

Brooke's smile faded… the old days…

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Nathan felt like hitting himself. How could he say something like that to Brooke?

"Nathan, it's OK. I was a bitch in High School sometimes. I can't deny it" said Brooke

"You weren't a bitch" stated Nathan firmly and Brooke looked at him estranged. "You just were confused and scared. Like we all were. Some of us had our jerk behavior; you had your bitchy days. Doesn't change the fact that you were also a sweet caring friend…"

"You really believe that?" said Brooke

"Brooke, we can't still carry the guilt of things that happened 10 years ago, when we were a bunch of confused teenagers trying to figure out who we were and what we wanted out of life. I'm sorry if my comment upset you… it wasn't my intention"

Brooke smiled. Nathan sure matured with the years. She never thought that Nathan would be the one that would catch her attention like that… but he was doing it…

"I'm fine, Nathan. You're right… that happened 10 years go. It belongs in the past. Let's eat now" she said softly and Nathan felt a joy in her heart when he heard her voice.

Dinner run smoothly, both of them laughing and smiling at each other. 'I'm smiling to Nathan Scott, talk about irony' thought Brooke but she was having a great time. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself.

Nathan contemplated Brooke while she was silently sipping her wine. There was the silent drifting away again… what happened to her? But, regardless, Brooke was getting into him by the minute. He couldn't help but feel this vibe everytime he looked at her, everytime she smiled at him…

"Do you wanna dance?" he surprised even himself when he heard that coming out of his mouth

"Yeah, why not?" replied Brooke.

Nathan got up, took Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor. As he put a hand in her waist, she got her hand on his back and they united their other two hands… Nathan started to lead her slowly, enjoying her closeness. Suddenly, his hand pulled her closer and Brooke rested her head on his chest, sighing…

Nathan felt that sigh inside of him. He put his other hand on Brooke's waist, pulling her closer to him. Brooke got her arms around his neck and they both went on dancing, hugging each other. Nathan's mind was a rollercoaster. He was feeling it again, the one thing he thought he'd never feel again after Haley. He wanted someone. But not just a lust want, but a true feeling of wanting someone… all of that person.

Brooke felt it too. The need to be hugged by him, the need to feel his breathing in her hair… she closed her eyes, feeling the moment, knowing that she couldn't have it…

"Brooke…" Nathan whispered and he pulled away to find her mouth… his lips were about to touch hers when she took a step back. She was in tears….

"I can't…I'm sorry, Nathan, I really am" she said as she turned around and left.

Nathan stood there, contemplating the place, wondering what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Nathan woke up really early. He hadn't been able to sleep at all that night.

The image of Brooke kept coming to his mind… So beautiful, so fragile while she was in tears, apologizing and leaving the restaurant.

Did he do something wrong? Did he misunderstand the situation and put her in a tough spot?

No, that couldn't be the case. If it was, Brooke would've called him on it. She was like that after all.

He left his place and went for a walk through the park. He loved to walk around on a Saturday morning, sipping coffee and greeting people. He watched people by… contemplating their morning rituals… the true heart of a city, the daily small things that made San Antonio so special for him. This was his home. He never felt more at ease than in this place.

His mind went back to Brooke. There was something there, he knew it. He could feel it when he held her and when she hugged him. It was in her eyes when she was crying.

But why did she stop herself? What could possibly be going on?

'Oh my God' thought Nathan 'she thinks this was a booty call!'

That was the only reason… Brooke thought he just wanted to get some. And she was no longer the High School loose girl she used to be. She was now a responsible woman and of course she wasn't gonna jump in his bed just like that…

But… Nathan didn't want that. He wanted her… he didn't know how or when this started. But he wanted her… her smile, her tenderness, her sweet caring voice…

'I want Brooke Davis' he said to himself…

He needed to talk to her, explain her how he felt…

He pulled his cell and called the Club. He asked for Brooke's address and when he got it he went back to his house, got his car and drove there.

Brooke lived in this nice, simple neighborhood, in some apartments building. Nathan got in and went to the door of her place. He knocked politely.

His jaw dropped when a kid opened the door. He should be 9 or 10 years old. He was brunette and tall.

"Yes?" said the kid

"I must have gotten the wrong address..." started Nathan "I was looking for Brooke Davis' house…"

"This is it" said the kid and then yelled "Mom, someone at the door for you!"

Nathan's heart stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan stood there speechless… his mind was going 150 miles an hour, making counts, guesses, assumptions… then he heard her voice

"Patrick, sweetie, who is it?" said Brooke arriving at the door and she stopped speechless too. Nathan was there, with a puzzled expression on his face.

Patrick looked from one to the other… "Mom?" he said "Isn't this Nathan Scott, the Spurs shooter?"

Brooke smiled nodding… Patrick looked at him "I'm a big fan of you! You're the best ever!"

Nathan smiled at the kid "Thanks. You play?" he asked. Patrick nodded "Mom says I'm really good and she knows a lot of basketball…"

"She sure does" said Nathan looking at Brooke.

'It's time to face this' thought Brooke "Patrick, why don't you go play with Alan?" she said "Nathan and I need to talk"

Patrick looked at her and nodded "Sure, Mom, see ya later" he said and took off.

Brooke looked at Nathan and smiled sadly "surprise…" she said

"You don't say" said Nathan "I think we definitely need to talk right now"

"Come in" said Brooke and Nathan entered Brooke's place. It was small and simple, but arranged with an impeccable taste. 'So like Brooke' thought Nathan. He sat on the couch while Brooke poured two cups of coffee. She handed him one and sat in the couch next to him. "Well, ask" she started

"How old is he?" asked Nathan

"Almost 10 years old" smiled Brooke "I had him when I was 17…" her voice trailed off…

"That means…" Nathan was putting two and two together… "When you left Tree Hill…"

"I was pregnant" stated Brooke "That's why I left. I wanted a clean start and be away from all the drama and the prejudice from that small town. So, I left to Maryland to stay with some cousins. I finished high school in a special program that included daycare for Patrick. I managed to go to college thanks to some special fundraising too…" she got quiet again. Patrick was the most important thing in her life, and she was glad to have him but reliving those hard days…

Nathan finally saw the reason of Brooke's silent moments. He could only imagine what she went through… all alone, fighting to support herself and her son… he knew he had to ask. He didn't want to… but he had to

"Is he… is he…" he started looking at her in the eyes and then took a deep breath "is he…Lucas's?"

Brooke looked away from his eyes "I don't know…" she said slowly… "I really don't know. It could be his but there's some chance he's not. I did a lot of stupid things that year…" tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "Then I found out I was pregnant and I told Luke… I was going to stay in Tree Hill and raise him there, but then he questioned his paternity and I knew I couldn't deal with all that. I wasn't even sure… so, I just lied to him and left… oh my God, I can even tell who the father of my child is…" she was crying

Nathan held her tightly "Shh… Brooke, please don't cry…" He caressed her hair "Please don't cry… you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You made some mistakes, but you have taken responsibility for that."

He let go of Brooke who looked at him with her eyes full of tears… "Nathan, you can't tell him. I can't deal with it. Patrick doesn't need that in his life" she said

Nathan looked at her. Brooke as a mom was something that never crossed his mind. But there she was, a single mom with a 10 year old

"I won't tell him" he said "But you'll have to face Lucas eventually…"

Brooke looked at Nathan "I know. I'm just not ready yet. It took me a while to get my degree and make enough money to support us properly. I finally found a nice city to raise him and right now, I just want some quiet, peaceful time with my son before starting yet another trail of confusion and mess and conflicts…"

Nathan looked at her… she was finally at ease. She'd fought so hard all these years to make it through and she was enjoying a peaceful time. He couldn't mess with that by telling her about his feelings… she needed peace… he couldn't do that to her. As much as he wanted her… he would have to shut up and just be her friend.

"I understand" he said sadly "But maybe you can open up to Peyton and Jake. After all, they're arriving in two days" he smiled

"Yeah…" said Brooke "I could use some talk with Peyton" she smiled slowly

"I think I better go…" said Nathan, wanting to stay and be with her… but understanding her needs.

He got up and Brooke walked him to the door

"Thanks for listening, Nathan" said Brooke

"Don't mention it. You're a good person Brooke…" he said hugging her "You're great…" he whispered in her ear and she felt the need of him again. But she didn't believe he'd be interested in a woman with a 10 year old who could possibly be his nephew… too much of a mess…

She watched him go away, smiling sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On Monday, Nathan headed for practice as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke all weekend. He could only imagine what she went through… all alone, dealing with a child and the guilt of her old behavior.

He ran into Brooke on the court…

She smiled at him "Hey Nate" she said and it took all of his self control not to kiss her right there.

"Hey Brooke" he said slowly, as coldly as he could… Brooke sensed it. She couldn't blame him. He didn't need a kid and all that jazz. A cool, young, hot player like Nathan could have anyone and she was no longer the wild girl she used to be… Although, she couldn't stop thinking about him…

"So, they should be here any minute now" said Brooke and then she heard a voice screaming from behind…

"Oh my God!" they both turned around to greet Peyton and Jake. Peyton dropped everything and ran into Nathan's arms. He smiled and caught her and they both were laughing.

"I swear to God, if I didn't know better…" sighed Jake and then smiled at Brooke "so great to see you after all these years Brooke"

"Good to see you too" said Brooke hugging Jake

Peyton stood there a little shy… Brooke looked at her and smiled broadly "It's been 10 years best friend, how about you hug me now?" Brooke said and Peyton hugged her in tears

"I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much…" Peyton said

"Forget it, Pey. It's in the past… I'm so glad you're here. I can't tell you how much I needed you through the years…" said Brooke

"Where's Jenny?" asked Nathan

"At our new place. She's kind of scared about the fact that she doesn't know anyone and that she's not gonna have any friends to play with" said Jake

Brooke looked at them 'it's now or never' she thought "She can play with Patrick. I'm sure he'd be pleased. He's new in here too" Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Who's Patrick?" asked Peyton

"He's my son, Peyton" said Brooke slowly and watched how Peyton's jaw dropped. "He's almost 10. And before we go down that road… I don't know who the father is and it's just him and me so far"

Peyton looked at Jake and then at Nathan. Nathan smiled and nodded slightly.

"OK" said Peyton "Coffee, you and me. Now!" she said and grabbed Brooke's hand. They both left.

"Wow" said Jake

"Tell me about it…" sighed Nathan. Jake picked up something on that sigh… "Nathan?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened, Jake" said Nathan "I want to, because she's amazing… but she needs peace right now. The last 10 years had been hard on her. I can't just barge into her life like that and turn it upside down"

"I understand…" said Jake "But do you really like her?"

Nathan nodded "A lot, Jake. She could be…" he trailed off, not wanting to think again about that…

Peyton and Brooke were having coffee on her office. Brooke had just finished the whole story…

"Geez, Brooke… I can only imagine…" said Peyton holding Brooke's hand "You're so brave"

"I had no other choice. I'm sorry if I treat you so bad…"started Brooke but Peyton stopped her

"Brooke, I behaved terribly also. Let's just put that in the past, the whole you-me-Lucas crap. It's been 10 years and we all moved on…" she said

"I've heard" said Brooke "I'm happy for you and Jake. I sensed something before I left" she smirked

"Brooke, I love him so much!" said Peyton, sounding like an 18 year old again, but truth was, she'd been wanting to tell Brooke all about Jake since she was 17.

"I'm glad for you. Nathan filled me in… We lost Lucas to Italy" said Brooke

"Yeap…" said Peyton "but he's really happy in there Brooke…"

"Have you met her?" asked Brooke

Peyton nodded "She's cool actually. Sweet and fun. She's the type of girl Lucas needed. Only problem was that she and Haley didn't click in… sometimes it was a problem for Nathan and Lucas."

"Not anymore…" deadpanned Brooke

"Yeah… Hales and her career. I don't blame her, she's entitled to want that… but she was really mean to Nathan the last couple of years… she kept wanting him to change, to be more famous, to go to a bigger team and Nathan just wanted…"

"Peace…" said Brooke. Peyton looked at her. She knew that face. That was the 'I really like someone' Brooke Davis' face

"Brooke?" she said and made Brooke look at her… they both stare at each other… Peyton couldn't believe it

"You have a thing for Nathan" she said slowly

Brooke nodded "Talk about irony…" she deadpanned

"Come on, Brooke! It's OK to like Nathan. He's a great guy…" said Peyton. Now that the first shock had passed, she could see some possibilities…

"Yeah, but I'm a single mother, possibly with his nephew… I don't think he's up for it" Brooke said sadly "There was this moment, but I guess it's over now. Let's leave it like that" she sighed. Peyton hugged her

"At least you're here" said Brooke "Now we can became the new PTA babes" she laughed

At the end of the day, Brooke ran into Nathan in the parking lot. He looked so great… she wanted him so much but he was looking at her coldly

"Did you and Peyton catch up?" he asked. Brooke nodded "I'm glad for you…" he said

"Yeah… all these new old friends" said Brooke and Nathan's heart broke when he heard the word 'friend'. He wanted so much more…

"Well, friendship is always important" he said

Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Nathan, it's OK. Don't play that game. I know that you wanted something else the other night… So did I. But I just couldn't. Not without telling you the truth first. But I understand that a kid is something you didn't expect, even less want at this point of your life…" she smiled sadly "And it's OK… just don't go dancing around the subject. I understand…" and with that, she left trying to hold back the tears…

Nathan stood there for a second… 'she wanted it too' he thought… 'she wants this too' he thought and then just turned and ran towards her

"Brooke!" he said. She stopped and turned around as he arrived…

Nathan looked at her smiling… "Brooke" he said as he grabbed her neck slowly and pulled her to him. He kissed her slowly, feeling the vibe all over him as she kissed him back… and he felt it one more time

'She wants it too' he thought

'He wants it too' thought Brooke, lost in his arms…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brooke and Nathan were kissing slowly but the kisses got more and more passionate within the minutes. Both of them were oblivious to the rest of the world, all that mattered to them was that they both wanted the same, felt the same. Then they heard someone coughing…

They broke the kiss and turned around to face the complete team of the Spurs looking at them with Manu in front of them, smirking broadly.

Brooke blushed from mortification as she tried to hide as much as she could… Nathan noticed this and he couldn't help but grinning at the fact that Brooke Davis was blushing at getting caught making out. He caringly put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him in a protective move. Brooke felt safe and some of the blushing started to fade away.

"Guys" said Manu "do you believe this is the right place to conduct yourselves like that?" he was still smirking and so was the rest of the team. They've seen Nathan devastated about losing Haley and they were happy that he had found someone else. Especially Brooke, since they all thought she was a perfect match for him.

Brooke blushed one more time. She was no longer a teenage cheerleader, she was a career woman and the team she worked for had just caught her making out with the star shooter in the middle of the parking lot!

She started to mumble… "Actually… I …we …" she couldn't find a good explanation. 'Damn' she thought 'I used to be able to do this'

Her shyness and demure melted Nathan's heart. He looked at the team and smiled "Actually, guys…although we appreciate your view on the subject, I believe that you're making the lady blush. And that's not the way the Spurs treat a lady last time I checked. So, how about you all move onto your cars… In case you haven't noticed, we were at the middle of something in here…" he looked at Brooke grinning and she just started to laugh at the whole situation.

Manu looked at them smiling and nodded at Nathan. "As you please, my friend. I just thought you might want to continue that in a more private location…" he smirked at Brooke and took a bow "Milady, we apologize if our comment made you blush… For what it's worth, us the Spurs consider you our Queen…" he said and the rest of the team played along and vowed at her.

Brooke looked at them smirking "Apology accepted" she said brightly "Now, carry on, my lords… I was, after all, in the middle of something"

After the team left, Nathan and Brooke looked at each other.

"So…" said Brooke

"So…" grinned Nathan grabbing some of Brooke's hair and putting it behind her ear while he drank her with his look "I think we should continue this in another place" he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you sure, Nathan?" asked Brooke "because I…"

Nathan saw where Brooke was heading "Brooke, this is not a one night stand for me. I've put that behind me a long time ago. I like you… I want to give us a try"

Brooke looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion. She leaned in and kissed him softly… Nathan responded to her kiss and they embraced in each other one more time. When they came up for air, Nathan asked

"Your car is still in the garage?" Brooke nodded. "Patrick?" he asked again

"The sitter is staying with him tonight since I was going to work until late at night" said Brooke

Nathan smirked… "Then, my place, now" he said. Brooke smirked at him with the corner of her mouth "Let's go handsome" she said

They arrived at Nathan's place. Brooke took a look around. It was a simple flat, three bedrooms, a beautiful balcony and a great view.

"This place is really nice" she said

"Thanks" said Nathan "I know that it has little furniture, but Haley took most of it and I didn't feel like buying some…" he trailed off when he realized he had mentioned Haley.

Brooke looked at him and smiled "Nathan, is OK. You have a past and so have I. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about Haley or any other subject…"

Nathan got closer and kissed her softly "You sure are something, Brooke Davis" he said

"Right back at you" said she, starting to feel a little nervous. It had been a while since she had done this…

"Would you like some wine?" he asked

"Beer, actually" said Brooke

"My type of girl" smirked Nathan as he got two beers out of the fridge and handed Brooke one. She opened it and took a sip as she sat on the couch…

Nathan sat close to her. He could sense that Brooke was nervous and so was he…

"Brooke…" he said and she looked at him "Listen, nothing has to happen tonight. We can just talk if you want…"

"Really?" asked Brooke not knowing whether to feel relief or disappointed.

Nathan smiled tenderly at her "I like you, Brooke. So, if we have to go slow in order to make this work because you're not sure yet, then it's fine by me"

Brooke just couldn't believe she was hearing this from Nathan. But then, yes, she could. Nathan had changed as much as she did within the years and they were just on the same page…

She smiled back at him and got closer… she caressed his arm with her hand

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm afraid I'm not gonna be good…" she said

"Brooke Davis? Come on!" exclaimed Nathan

"It's been a while… I'm a little rusty" replied Brooke looking away

Nathan made her look at him as he held her hand on his "Listen, this is about you and me and how much we like each other now. It's not about how experienced or gifted we can be. This is about us… baby"

Brooke kissed him softly but it got passionately almost immediately. Nathan moved to kiss her neck and Brooke moaned softly…

"That feels good" she said

"And I'm just starting" said Nathan and Brooke laughed

"Let's see if I can remember how to do this" she joked as she started to unbutton his shirt while she planted soft feather kisses on his sculptured chest. Nathan's breathing got heavier and he moaned too

"Well, I guess I'm not so rusty" Brooke smirked at him and Nathan lifted her up to kiss her one more time on the lips…

"Let's do this, baby" said Brooke and Nathan lifted her and carried her to the room while she kissed him slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Late at night, Nathan woke up with a feeling of both relief and happiness. Then he remembered. Brooke and he, spending the night together. He couldn't remember feeling like this…so peaceful, safe and happy. He reached out to the other side of the bed to touch Brooke but he found it empty. He lifted himself a little from the bed and noticed a small figure getting dressed in the dark.

"Brooke?" he asked and watched as she jumped from surprise. He turned on the light before she hurt herself or something. "Davis, what are you doing?" he asked as he contemplated a half dressed Brooke looking for her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" she said "But I have to go…"

"What?" said Nathan "No, please, Brooke, stay. Don't go. I wanna wake up with you" Brooke looked at him. Nathan sighed "yeah, I know, it sounds corny… but I do" he said

Brooke went to the bed and kissed him "I wanna stay, Nathan, I do. But I can't. I've always been there when Patrick wakes up to make him breakfast. As much as I want to stay tonight with you, my son comes first" she said and it looked like a tear was gonna escape her eye. Nathan touched her cheek as he sighed deeply. He then kissed her slowly

"I understand" he said softly "Come on, I'll drive you home"

As Nathan parked his car in front of Brooke's door, she started to feel nervous…

"Hey, babe" said Nathan "Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Brooke stopped feeling nervous when he pulled her to him and kissed her "I had a great time tonight, Brooke. And please, stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere. We're just starting this…" he whispered as he caressed her hand.

Brooke kissed him "See you tomorrow, Nathan"

"Bye, Brooke" said Nathan sighing the minute she got out of the car. His heart racing like a teenager again, feeling so happy… he had Brooke.

Brooke woke up early the next morning. Well, actually, she wasn't able to sleep at all. She was feeling so happy… Nathan. She had Nathan. Nathan wanted her. Patrick got her out of her thoughts when he hugged her.

"I missed you last night, mommy" he said

"I missed you too, sweetie" Brooke replied "But I made your favorite pancakes to compensate you"

"Wow, that's a lot of pancakes!" said Patrick as he watched the pile of pancakes on the counter.

"We have guests for breakfast" said Brooke and in that moment the door bell rang. Brooke opened the door to find Peyton standing there with a tall brunette girl, looking a little shy.

"Hey girl!" Brooke hugged Peyton "And you must be Jenny" said Brooke "You've gotten so big… I knew you when you were a baby. Come on in"

As they came in, Patrick looked at Jenny with a little distrust

"Patrick…" said Brooke "This is Peyton, she and I are friends since we were your age and like us, she just moved here with her husband and their daughter. This is Jenny" Patrick smiled shyly and so did Jenny "Now, how about you two have breakfast in your room and play?" asked Brooke

"Sure" said Patrick

Jenny looked reluctantly "Go!" encouraged her Peyton.

When the kids left, Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch to have breakfast.

"She looks just like Jake" said Brooke

"Yeah" sighed Peyton "You and me, age 27, both devoted mothers of 10 year old. Who would've thought?"

"Not me" replied Brooke "But I gotta tell you… I do like my life. At lot" she said smirking

"I know that smirk…" said Peyton raising an eyebrow "That's the 'I got some' smirk! Brooke? Brooke?"

Brooke smiled silly "Well, actually, Nathan and I… last night…"

"Oh my God, that's so great" Peyton hugged Brooke "Are you guys like… together?"

"I guess so… he says we're just starting…"

"How was it?" asked Peyton

"It was amazing…" replied Brooke "I felt so…safe… taken care of. I don't know if I'm making any sense…"

"Yes, you are…" said Peyton "I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve this."

The door bell ring got them out of their talk. When Brooke opened the door, he found a guy holding a huge bouquet of orange tulips. She smiled as she read the card and tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"What does the card say?" asked Peyton

"Thinking about you. Nathan" read Brooke smiling

Nathan headed to practice and even though he wanted to hide things, his huge grin was telling the story everywhere he went.

"Nathan…" smirked Manu when he saw him

"Save it, Manu" said Nathan "I'm not talking"

"Come on!" said one of the guys "We're your team, your family…"

"A gentleman never kisses and tell, my friend" replied Nathan

"So, you did kiss her…" said Manu

"You all saw that I did…And can we please leave this? We've gotta train" replied Nathan

"Doesn't bother you that he won't trust us?" Manu addressed Jake

Jake looked at Nathan and replied "Not at all… Couple of reasons: first, I know that look" he smirked and Nathan raised his eyebrow at him "and second… my wife is having breakfast with Brooke. I'll find out eventually"

"Fine!" said Nathan "You all listen to me. I'm trying to start something with Brooke in here, so I'd appreciate the fact that you don't tease her or else. She's scared enough… please guys, I really like this girl…" he sounded so honest that the guys looked at him seriously

"OK, no more jokes" said Manu

"Thanks" said Nathan and his phone rang. He got the call "No, I said one bouquet of orange tulips per hour. Same card always…" he hang up and smiled "Let's go practice, fellas"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brooke was sitting on her couch, enjoying her afternoon and admiring San Antonio's view when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey, Brooke, baby…" said Nathan tenderly

"Hi, Nathan" replied Brooke, a smile on her face "How was practice?"

"Hard, as usual" he said "Did you get the flowers?"

Brooke looked around her place, full entirely with orange tulips and cards

"All of them. Thanks, they're beautiful…"

"I just want you to know that I was thinking about you all day"

"Me too" replied Brooke softly "So, what are you doing now?"

"Manu is coming over, we gotta check on some tapes before tomorrow's game"

"Oh" said Brooke a little disappointed

"Listen, Brooke, there's nothing I want more than run to your place and see you, but I can't" apologized Nathan "this game is really important"

"I know… Nathan, you don't have to apologize. This is your job, your passion. I understand" replied Brooke

"But I was thinking…" started Nathan "Maybe you can come to the game tomorrow with Patrick, so he can meet the team. And later, we can get a sitter and go out to dinner…"

Brooke smiled tenderly "Actually…" she said with a flirty voice "Patrick's gonna go to the game with Peyton and Jenny and later he's sleeping over at their place. He and Jenny hit off"

"So… you took take care of things already" replied Nathan, a huge grin on his face

"Yeap" said Brooke "I'll see you tomorrow, baby. I can't wait"

"Me neither… and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you tonight" he said "Good night, babe"

Brooke hung up with a smile on her face.

The next day, Nathan spotted Brooke, Peyton, Patrick and Jenny. He approached them

"Uncle Nathan!" yelled Jenny running towards him

"Hey, kiddo" said Nathan hugging her "it's been a while"

"You're playing with daddy now!" said Jenny really excited

"Yeap. Like the old days…"

"Old days?" asked Patrick

"Your mom, Peyton, Jake and I went to High School together" said Nathan smiling at Patrick "And Jake and I played basketball together"

"And Brooke and I used to cheer for them" said Peyton

"Oh" said Patrick

"Well, gotta go" said Nathan

Brooke kissed him on the cheek "Good luck, Nathan"

Nathan smiled "Thanks, Brooke"

At that moment, the rest of the Spurs approached them

"Your Majesty" teased Manu

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet my son, Patrick" said Brooke "Patrick, these are the Spurs"

Although a little shocked by the new development, the team kept their promise to Nathan and didn't do anything that could make Brooke uncomfortable.

"Good luck, you guys" said Peyton kissing Jake softly

"Thanks baby and you Pumpkin, are not gonna kiss me?" said Jake pouting to her daughter, who kissed him too.

After an amazing game where the Spurs showed one more time why they're among the best teams ever, Nathan went to find Brooke. He found Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Patrick

"She'll be here in a minute" said Peyton smiling at him

Patrick looked at Nathan reluctantly "So, you and my mom knew each other?"

"Yeah, your mom lived in our town when she was little" replied Nathan

Brooke arrived at that moment and she hugged Patrick

"Behave honey, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" she said tenderly

"Have fun, mom" replied Patrick smiling at her and kissing her cheek

When they were gone, Nathan asked Brooke

"Does he know about us?"

"I mentioned him that I was gonna have dinner with you…" said Brooke "I hope you don't mind, but I don't like to keep things away from him…"

"I don't mind at all… My intentions with you are honorable, we've got nothing to hide" replied Nathan grabbing Brooke's hand and kissing it

"I know it's kind of tricky to date with a son, but…" started Brooke but Nathan stopped her

"Brooke, it's OK, don't worry about it…" he kissed her softly

Nathan took her to the same restaurant they went the last time. She smiled at him and the dinner was nice and romantic… the conversation covered the topic of Patrick and Brooke's life as a single mom

"What about you and Haley?" asked Brooke "You guys didn't have kids?"

"No. I wanted to, but Haley wanted to focus on her career, so, that was it. Besides, I'm scared about the type of father I'd be, considering my dad and grandfather" replied Nathan consciously

Brooke looked at him "Nathan, you're gonna be an amazing father… You're sweet and caring. Forget about Dan, you're not him. You never were…"

"Thanks…" said Nathan "Now, can I take you to the dance floor without you running away?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. As they were dancing, Nathan pulled her close to him

"I think I'm falling for you…" he whispered softly to her

"Me too" replied Brooke. Nathan pulled away a little and looked at her smiling, peace in his glaze… he leaned in and kissed her tenderly…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nathan and Brooke were dating for 2 months now and everything was going great. She started to break the news to Patrick slowly, giving him time to adjust to the situation. They were still not sleeping over at each other's place.

One day, Nathan phoned her. He wanted to take Brooke and Patrick to the zoo. Jake, Peyton and Jenny were also gonna be there, so Patrick wouldn't feel too weird…

Nathan went to pick them up and Patrick answered the door.

"Hey, kid. Ready for the zoo?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, I guess. Mom's still changing…" said Patrick reluctantly

"Patrick…" started Nathan, deciding that the truth was always the best way "I know that this must be a little weird for you, but I really like your mom"

"I know…" said Patrick "But it used to be me and her and now…"

"And now I'm in the middle…" said Nathan smiling "Listen, I have no intention of messing with you and your mom. I thought maybe you guys could make some space for me in your life…"

Patrick looked at him "But what if later you leave?"

"Why would I?"

"People leave…" stated Patrick

"I'm not leaving. Even if things don't go as I hope they do, I'm always gonna be here for you both…" said Nathan, understanding Patrick's fears.

They all had an amazing time on the zoo. Jenny and Patrick wondered around looking at everything and Jake, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke enjoyed a nice double date. While Nathan and Brooke went to get drinks for all, Peyton watched them

"What is it?" asked Jake softly, holding his wife's hand

"I don't think I've even seen him happier" said Peyton.

"I know… he can't stop talking about her. And you should see how he brushes off the girls that are always throwing their selves at him. Nathan is so taken…"

"And so is Brooke. She's crazy about him… Who would've thought back then?" said Peyton "They were so different…"

"Yeah, and who would've thought about us at the beginning?" replied Jake "and we surprised them all"

"Yeah, I know" smiled Peyton kissing him slowly

Later, Peyton approached Nathan. He was looking at Patrick and Brooke playing next to the lions. He turned around and smiled at her

"So this is it, isn't it?" he asked her

"What?"

"A family life" he replied

"Pretty much…"

"I really like it…" he looked at Peyton in the eyes… she had tears of emotion in her face but she was trying to smile

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for" she said hugging him

"Me too" Nathan hugged her back

Brooke just watched them. When Nathan turned around and smiled at her, she smiled back… feeling like she couldn't be happier than now.

When they all came back from the zoo, Nathan carried Patrick to bed, since he was asleep. He came back and collapsed next to Brooke on the couch.

"I'm exhausted…" he said

Brooke moved next to him and he pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms…

"That's the way it is when you've got a kid" she said slowly

Nathan sighed "So, this is it from now on…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, good" smiled Nathan

"What?" Brooke looked at him surprised

"I said good… because I've never felt better in my life…" Nathan looked at her "I don't know if it is too soon or late, or whatever… but I love you, Brooke. With you, I'm finally at ease"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "I love you too, Nathan" she replied

Nathan kissed her softly, not wanting to leave, but knowing about the rules. Brooke broke the kiss and smiled at him

"Stay here tonight" she said

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded smiling "It's OK" she said and lead him to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Things were finally at ease for Nathan and Brooke. Now that they've gotten Patrick's approval, Nathan was spending more and more time at Brooke's and he loved getting involved in Patrick's life.

He played ball with him and took him to baseball games, soccer games and everything he could think of. They even tried archery once, but Brooke forbade them to go back there until Patrick was older. They also had family picnics along with Jake, Peyton and Jenny.

The rest of the team couldn't believe that this was the same man from 4 months before. Before Brooke arrived, Nathan was this sad loner that stumbled through life without even noticing anything. Now he was talking all the time about Patrick, proud of him as he was his son. And Brooke, his eyes lightened up every time he mentioned her.

Peyton noticed how Brooke was settled and happy. She had a career, but she was also a caring mother and every time the name of Nathan was brought up in conversation, she smiled like a high school girl.

It was the team's official presentation that night. Brooke had been running like crazy all week putting together what was going to be the most amazing party the Spurs ever had. Besides, Nathan was given this special award from the community for all the charity work he (and Brooke) had been doing.

As they all arrived to the party, Nathan noticed Brooke talking to some reporters and sponsors. He just stood still contemplating her… she was in a simple dark red dress, with her hair tied in a bow. She turned around and smiled at the sponsors and Nathan's heart jumped with joy. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he noticed the blonde woman at his side.

"Hello, stud" said she with a flirty voice

"Hi, Ashley" said Nathan shortly. This reporter was always flirting with him and Nathan was getting tired of refusing her nicely. She didn't seem to take a hint.

"So…" she continued "I was thinking maybe you and I can get some alone time later"

"I'm not in the mood, Ashley" replied Nathan

"Come on, Nathan, I know you're a player deep down inside of you… Just let it out" she said

Brooke contemplated the scene from far. That slut was hitting on Nathan. Peyton approached her

"Want me to kick her a$s?" she asked sweetly

"No" said Brooke "I'll do it myself" she replied "God, we were like that?" she asked

"No, we were classy sluts" replied Peyton and they both laughed

Nathan heard Brooke's laugh and he looked at her smiling. Her laugh always lightened the place he was in.

As the president of the club presented all the players, Manu was standing next to Nathan

"Well, Nathan, this year had seemed to really pick up for you" he said

"It has" replied Nathan smiling

"I'm happy for you, amigo" said Manu "you deserve it…"

Manu went up to the stage while Nathan stood there waiting for his turn.

When his name was pronounced, the people in the room went crazy. Nathan was one of San Antonio's most beloved citizens… not only because of his game, but his charity work that had brought a lot of help in the city.

As the mayor gave him a special award, Nathan faced the cameras smiling and then headed for the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman…" he said "I'm really thankful that you have welcomed me in your community. This place is my home and I'm proud of the people that live in here" he smiled tenderly "the Spurs is a great team, because it has the biggest heart I've ever seen. I'm not the only one to thank for the improvements we have made in our community this year, but all of them, who have worked and put their effort from the shadows… Thanks to you all"

Ashley stood there smiling "so, Nathan…" she smirked "what about your status? You know you're San Antonio's most wanted bachelor"

Brooke felt like hitting Ashley, but she just kept it together. This was Nathan's big moment and she wasn't gonna ruin it

"I'm afraid you're wrong" stated Nathan and everyone looked at him in awe "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ashley, but I'm very much in love with my girlfriend. She's the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me this year. In one line, I'm taken" he looked at Brooke and smile "I love you" he said and everyone turned around to see Brooke, who stood there, all blushed but smiling broadly.

Manu, Jake and the rest of the team exchanged glances and nodded. Manu went to the mic "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome and cheer our beloved PR girl, Brooke Davis. Without her, the Spurs would be lost…" he motioned Brooke to join them, but she shook her head refusing. The president of the club also was motioning but Brooke was frozen in her place. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so happy and yet so scared.

Nathan got out of the stage and went to her smiling

"Come on, baby, join us" he said

"I can't…" replied she "this is your night"

"It's yours too… I don't exist without you" he said softly and he kissed her forehead "Let's go, Brooke"

He got her arm and led her to the stage. As she stood there next to him, she watched the people clapping and cheering… she turned to face Nathan.

"I love you" she said smiling

"I love you too" he replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nathan and Brooke continued to enjoy a peaceful existence in San Antonio. Brooke joined Nathan on his walks through the park on Saturday mornings, and even Patrick tagged along sometimes. Within time and patience, they had become a family and neither Nathan nor Brooke had ever felt more at ease than now.

One morning, Brooke was at Nathan's. Since Peyton had taken Jenny and Patrick camping, she spent the night in there. Nathan was taking a shower so when the doorbell rang; she went to get the door.

There was a brunette woman standing in front of her. She was not too tall, but really pretty. She was smiling broadly and her dark brown eyes were looking at Brooke questioning…

"Can I help you?" asked Brooke

"Well, I might have the wrong address, perhaps, but I was sure this was the place…" said the woman with a thick accent. She seemed foreigner. "Well, my fiancé would know better…" she smiled one more time

"Who are you looking for?" asked Brooke politely

"Nathan Scott" said the woman

"He's in the shower" smiled Brooke

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!!!" replied she "Nathan never told me…I'm gonna kill him"

Brooke smiled, she had no idea who this woman was but she seemed nice…

"And excuse me, you are…" she started but then she heard a voice that paralyzed her

"Bella, hon, is Nathan home?" Lucas' voice came from the hallway

"Actually, I found something else" smiled Bella at Lucas "come look what answered your brother's door"

There was no coming back… Brooke stood there, at the door, in Nathan's shirt, ready for the inevitable

"What is it?" asked Lucas and his voice trailed off at the sight "Brooke…" he said slowly

"Lucas…" said Brooke

"Brooke?" said Bella " 'The' Brooke?" she looked at Brooke in awe

Then Nathan came to the door "Brooke, honey, is everything OK?"

He stopped at the looks of Bella and Lucas… everyone was silent, no one knew what to say…

Bella saw everyone's look "OK, first… let's get in. No need for us to be standing in the hallway" she said as she got in grabbing Lucas from the arm and pulling him into the apartment "close the door, please" she said to Brooke who obeyed.

Bella sighed "Second, let me hug you, Nathan" she said hugging him and smiling "it's good to see you"

"Yeah…" said Nathan, still shocked

Bella went on "Third, Lucas, go hug your brother… you haven't seen him in over a year" she ordered and Lucas obeyed. Brooke smiled when she saw how Bella was taking charge. Peyton was right when she said Bella was perfect for Lucas

"Four…" went on Bella and looked at Brooke "Hi, I'm Bella Tomazzi, Lucas' fiancée. You must be Brooke and it's nice to meet you" she shook Brooke's hand. "And five, let's make some tea… we all gonna need it" she headed for the kitchen

Lucas, Nathan and Brooke stood there, all looking at each other… Nathan decided it was time to face part of the mess…

"Lucas…" he said "It's great to see you again. I assume you remember Brooke" he said while he grabbed Brooke by the waist and she got her hand in her chest, smiling…

"Hello Lucas" she said shyly.

Lucas nodded "Hello…" he said "sorry, this is quite a surprise…" he tried to smile tenderly "When did this happen?"

"I was gonna call you and let you know… but we were taken this slowly…" started Nathan "Brooke moved in here at the beginning of the year and she's the team's PR person. And well, we…"

"You guys hit it off…" said Lucas

"You could say that" said Brooke

Lucas smiled "That's OK… sorry, it was a shock at first, especially because I haven't seen you since you left Tree Hill" he smiled and went around the room. He noticed a picture of Nathan and Brooke. There was a kid with them…

"Who's the kid?" he asked estranged. Brooke and Nathan looked at each other

'It's time to face this…" Brooke thought "He's my son, Lucas… he's 10 years old"

Lucas froze… Bella froze… Nathan held Brooke in his arms.

Lucas spoke "Your son?"

Brooke nodded "I was pregnant when I left Tree Hill…"

"But you told me it was a false alarm" said Lucas "Why did you lie to me?" his mind was racing along with his heart "Is he…Is he mine?" he finally got the courage to ask.

Brooke looked at him, tears in her eyes… "I don't know, Luke. That's why I left… I couldn't just make you change your life and take responsibility for a kid I didn't even know you were the father or not. I was scared, tired, I made some bad decisions and then I figured it was time to clean up the mess. So I left… I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen… my plan was to vanish from everyone's lives. But then I found Nathan again and I just fell for him..."

Brooke was crying, and while both Nathan and Lucas stood there speechless, Bella went to her

"It's OK, cara" she said hugging Brooke "Everything is fine…" she turned around to address both Nathan and Lucas "I'm gonna talk to her in the kitchen, you guys deal with it between yourselves" and with that, she took Brooke to the kitchen

Bella poured some tea and gave it to Brooke. Bella just stood there smiling…

"You must think I'm a horrible person" said Brooke

"Why?" Bella asked estranged

"Well, I'll lie to Lucas and kept his probably son away from him for 10 years. Not to mention that now I'm involved with his brother" replied Brooke

"And?" said Bella. Brooke was surprised. Bella went on "You were a kid, Brooke. You made a choice; good or bad, you did what you thought was best for you and your baby at the moment. I'm no one to judge you…"

"Not even for the fact that I don't know who the father is?" asked Brooke

"You had a past, it's your concern and I'm certainly no one to pass judgment on that topic" Bella smiled sadly and Brooke looked at her intrigued "Let's just say you're not the only one with a past in this room" Bella smiled "My track and reputation spoke for itself back in Rome."

"Really?" asked Brooke

"Oh yeah" said Bella "I had issues growing up. I was the only child of a famous soccer player and always thought I wasn't good enough to live up to that heritage. So, I did a few wild things… I was more settled when I met Lucas, but it was still hard to confess that part of my life to him. He was pretty cool about it"

"I'm glad for you…" said Brooke

"Deep inside, I think he was still looking for redemption about what he said to you…" Bella said "he never forgave himself for calling you that…"

"He was right" acknowledged Brooke

"No, he wasn't" stated Bella "He was just a teenager, like you were. So, I know it's not my place or anything… but if you ask me, you need to look forward and not behind. Let's work with what we got…"

"And how we do that?"

"He deserves to know if he's his son, Brooke. Then we can all deal with it. But if Lucas is the father, he might want to be part of the kid's life. And you can't deny him that…" said Bella

"Would you be OK with it?" asked Brooke. Last thing she wanted was a mean stepmother for Patrick

"Of course. Lucas has a past, so did I. And I promise you, your son would be taken care of and loved all the time he spends with me"

Brooke felt like she could relate to Bella "thanks…" she said

"Don't mention it. We're sisters in law. And for the record, you're way cooler than Haley" said Bella "She and I never got along…"

"I've heard" said Brooke smiling

Lucas and Nathan were on the living room, both looking at each other.

"So, you knew and you didn't say anything…" said Lucas

"Luke, brother, I'm sorry. But I promised Brooke I wouldn't. She had some rough years raising Patrick on her own and working herself through college and all. When she got here, it was the first time in a while she had peace in her life…"

"But still, he could be my son, Nathan. I might have a kid!"

"I know Lucas, but try to understand. We knew we had to face this, but we just wanted some peaceful time before doing it… Patrick was just getting used to the idea of us dating and we didn't want to put more things on his mind…We were going to tell you…"

"When?" asked Lucas

"Soon… we were toying with the idea of going to Italy to visit you. It's not something you can say on the phone. Brooke was trying to find the courage…"

Lucas stared at his brother. There was a spark in Nathan's eyes that he hadn't seen in a while

"You really love her…" Lucas said

Nathan nodded smiling "I do, Luke. She's the one for me, brother… and I know this is hard but I'm hoping you could make peace with this quickly…"

Lucas went silent for a while. Then he smiled "Of course… I just want to know if he's mine, you know? I might have a son…"

"Yeah, I know. But let me tell you something. I don't know if you have a son or not, but you definitely have a nephew, because I love this kid as my own…" Nathan smiled

Lucas hugged him "I'm glad you've found the peace you were looking for, brother"

"Me too. And for the record, I don't think he's yours… he doesn't brood" stated Nathan

Lucas laughed and hit Nathan playfully in the shoulder. Brooke and Bella entered the living at that moment

Brooke looked at Lucas reluctantly. He smiled at her

"Let's just find out if he's my kid, OK? And then we'll deal with the rest… but let me tell you, it's good to see you again, Brooke. And even though I might not agree with what you did, I understand your reasons. So, no resentment or anger, because we might have a kid together and even if, you're my brother's girlfriend…"

He hugged Brooke tenderly "I'm so sorry for what I said all those years ago…" he said softly

Brooke hugged him back "It's in the past, Luke. Let's just work on the future"


End file.
